User talk:71.8.94.175
I'll write some ideas on this page... ( 04:25, February 28, 2019 (UTC)) Names: (Incase i found some names...) *Todd Mitchell *Charlie G. Sawyer *Daniel Walton *Mark Rogers *James Offutt *Cameron McElroy *Justin Blystone *Scott Downey (African-American) *Melissa Brown *Chris McCall *Todd Trabue *Derriick Doss Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: The Final Chapter I like to daydream that they'll make another Modern Warfare,this time,it'll be the final chapter (a sequel to the 1st 3 as well as Ghost.),takes place 3 years after the events of Ghost,some people are lead by a guy name: Jerry "Mouse" Sutton,he & the others are to build a Time Machine to go back & prevent the war Makarov put into action,as well as the battles in CoD: Ghost,helping them is Cpt.John Price,who volenteerd to go back in time,Price pick 1996 to take down the 4 Horsemen before the events of 2011,their Objectives are to gather parts for the Time Machine,including the power source: Plutonium,during 1 of their missions,they are aided by the Ghost,including Logan Walker,who agree to help as he wanted the events in CoD: Ghost not to happen,once they got all the parts,they build the Time Machine & Price goes to 1996 to take down the 4 Horsemen,once he's in 1996,he took down the 4 Horsemen,1 at a time in order: *Khaled Al-Asad *Viktor Zakhaev *Imran Zakhaev (on the day Lt'Price shot his arm off.) *Vladimir Makarov the only 1 Person who knew about Futur Price is Yuri (from MW3) who took Price's side after Imran Zakhaev's death in a car explusion (done by Future Price.) after killing the 4 Horsemen,as Price fades on account he change the past,he walks off as he fades away, the last few missions happen in 2011,the 1st 2 is the same,except the mastermind behind the cargo on the ship is Manuel Roba (from the Ghost Comic series.) they go to mexico,& in the last level Roba was killed by Soap. (the events in the comics are also prevented.),thus ends the last chapter of the Modern Warfare series. Characters *Cpt.John Price *Jerry "Mouse" Sutton *Eddie Decker *Logan Walker *Jasmine Holmes *Maj.Neville "Nev" Ingram *Phil Clarke (Canadian) *Lindsey Fairchild *Ali Gayle *"Newheart" *Matt Stefon *Dan Griffin *Andy Pierce *Rodrigo Hernandez *Chris Stone *Esther Levy *Zack Holt *Liza Newhart *Kelsey Curles *Ross "Barbish" Barbosa *Roi Davidsen *Martin Joseph Rodriguez *Carrie Looper (Older sister) *Sasha Looper (Younger sister) *Heather Wells *Lauren London *Anne Lennox *Benjamin Alvarez *Lt.Victor Edwards (African-American) (Navy) *Jenille Burton *Zack Schulz *Donald Liskowycz *Aldo Rivas *Sean Garcia *Emi C. Martinez *Nick Poliseno *Ashton S. *Jessica *Ethan H. ( 05:03, February 28, 2019 (UTC)) i'll add in more when i can. ( 05:04, February 28, 2019 (UTC)) Call of Duty: Combined Forces: (talk Later...) Don't know or not... American: *Cpl.Kevin J. Nichols (Playable) *Sgt.Salvatore B. Guzzo - M1A1 Thompson *Cpl.Leroy "Husky" Huskins - M1897 Trench Gun *Cpl.Tod Francis Kitts - M1A1 Thompson (with 50 round Drum magizine) *PFC./T/5.Russell "Rusty" T. Sawyer (Radioman) - B.A.R. M1918 *Pvt.Rick N. Campbell - M1 Garand *Pvt.Adam D. Johnson (wears Glasses) - M1A1 Carbine *Pfc.Glenn M. Weaver (African-American) - M3 Grease Gun *Pfc.Finn "Vuk" Edmond Vukovich - Springfield M1903 (Scoped) Others: *1st.Sgt.Ben D. Edwards - .30 Caliber/M1919A6 LMG *Cpl.Ronnie G. Foxhall - Thompson M1921 (50 Drum Magizine) *T/5.Milo V. Mills (Medic) - Colt.45/M1A1 Carbine *Pfc.Ethan S. Dorsey (African-American) (wears Glasses) - M1 Garand *Pfc.Henry C. Hood (African-American) - Winchester 12 Riot gun *Pfc.Shaun W. McCandlish (Irish) - Colt. S.A.A./M3 Grease Gun *Pfc.Felix H. Olsen - M1 Garand *Pfc.Oliver Pierce Paris - Springfield M1903 (Scoped) *Pfc.Denny E. Pearson - M1A1 Carbine *Pfc.Ritchie Donald Welker - B.A.R. M1918 Mentioned: *Pfc./Cpl.Maxwell "Maxie" A. Santorez - Thompson M1921 (with 50 round Drum magizine) *Pfc.Gregory Z. Mandlebaum - M1A1 Carbine *Pfc.Jarred I. Krupin (Engineer) - Winchester 12 riot gun *Pfc.Roscoe L. Doherty (Medic) - M3 Grease Gun Others: *S/Sgt.Carl M. Glasco - M1 Garand/M1A1 Thompson *Cpl.Simon K. Field - M1 Garand/M1A1 Carbine *Pfc.Travis R. Sweet - M1 Garand/M3 Grease Gun (Line) *T/5.Daniel "Danny" D. Fonda (Radioman) - Winchester 12 riot gun *Pvt.Jerome N. Lomax - B.A.R. M1918 *Pvt.Frank Q. Morehead (African-American) - M1A1 Thompson *Pvt.James A. Prowse (wears Glasses) - M1 Garand/M3 Grease Gun *Phm.Eddy F. Rose - Springfield M1903 (Scoped) (Line) *2nd.Lt.Martin O. Post - Thompson M1921 (with 50 round Drum magizine) *1st.Lt.Patrick F. Granthum - M1A1 Carbine *Capt.Jackson "Jackie" Q. O'Brien - M1A1 Thompson *Maj.Fredrick L. Baldwin - M1A1 Thompson *Lt.Col.Robert J. Holden - M1A1 Thompson Others: *Pfc.Kenneth Ashton Reese - M3 Grease Gun *Pvt.Sven Nathaniel York - M1 Garand *Pvt.Jesse Greggory Frost (African-American) - Thompson M1921 (with 50 round Drum magizine) (line) *Pvt.Percy Finn K. Mitchell - M1A1 Thompson *Phm.Lonnie Edward Nixon (Medic) - Colt. S.A.A./M3 Grease Gun *T/5.Bert Rudolph Starke (Radioman) - B.A.R. M1918 *Pvt.Zachery C. Danforth - Thompson M1921 (with 50 round Drum magizine) *Pvt.Dewey R. Gill - M1 Garand *Pvt.Darrell Bolling Pringle - M1A1 Carbine *Pvt.Pieter Heinrich Garrison (Dutch) - M3 Grease Gun (line) *Pfc.Nick Randolph Shaw - M1A1 Carbine *Pfc.Ralph S. Danielson - M1A1 Thompson *Pvt.Kirk Darwin Hammett - M1 Garand *Pfc.Jeff Mickey O'Keefe (Irish) - M3 Grease Gun *Pvt.Kyle Murdoch Perry - M1A1 Carbine *Pvt.Hoxy Caledon Tatom - M1 Garand *Pvt.Rexford "Rex" Geordi Browne - Winchester 12 riot gun (Line) *L/Cpl.Joey F. Dean - Winchester 12 riot gun *S.Sgt.Paul Newton Dooley - M3 Grease Gun *1st.Lt.Cedric Harold Jones - M1A1 Thompson (Line) *Pfc.Brendan N. Denkowsky - M1A1 Carbine Canadian-A: *Cpl.Joe Nathaniel Cole (Playable) *1st.Lt./Cpt.Jean-Guy (J.P.) Robiechaud - Sten Mk.2 (Canadian) *Cpl.Leslie Baron (Radioman) - Scoped Lee-Enfield (he survived) *Cpl.Kyle Peterson - Lee-Enfield/Ross Rifle 3 (Mentioned): *Rachelle Sonia Dufontaine (French) (Isabelle's younger sister) -Sten Mk.2 (Canadian) *Pfc.Bentley T. Baron (Leslie's younger Brother) - Sten Mk.2 (Canadian) *Marcel X. LeMonde - M1897 Trench Gun Others: *W.O.Samuel Frederick Brown (African-Canadian) - M1 Garand *L/Cpl.Nik J. Lane - Ross Rifle 3 *Pte.Tod "Green" N. Robertson (Medic) - M1 Garand *Pte.Omar C. Ramirez - Lee-Enfield *Pte.Dirk "Raccoon" S. Lougheed - Sten Mk.2 (Canadian) *Pte.Owen D. Marsh - Bren LMG *Pte.Daniel T. Livingstone - Springfield M1903 (Scoped) Extra: *L/Cpl.Swinton P. O'Casey - Lewis Gun *L/Cpl.Forrest P. Taverner - Ross Rifle 3 *Pfc.Gordon "Gordy" L. Astor - Lee-Enfield *Pte.Linus D. Ackroyd - M1 Garand *Pte.Alphonse "Alf" E. Bishop - Lee-Enfield *Pte.Mike N. Jacobsen - Silenced Sten Mk.2 (Canadian) *Pte.Theodore G. Laurent - M1897 Trench Gun *Pte.Bartholomew "Bart" C. Hawksford - Bren LMG *Pte.Hank E. Sullivan - M1897 Trench Gun *Pte.George H. Lewis - M1A1 Thompson Tank Crew: *Sgt.Garfield Mitchell Seidelmann (Playable) (Main) Ross Rifle 3 *Cpt.Phillip "Philly" S. Matherson - Sten Mk.2 (Canadian) *Cpl.Louis M. Villeneuve (French-Canadian) - M1897 Trench Gun/MAS 38 *Pfc.Timothy "Timmy" L. Danielson - Bren LMG *Pfc.Russell "Rusty" F. morehead - Thompson M1921 (with 50 round Drum magizine) Officers: *Lt.Col.Quentin S. Williamson - Sten Mk.2 (Canadian) *Col.Gregg Andrew Crowne (wears Glasses) - Sten Mk.2 (Canadian) *Maj.Arnold L.Thompson - Sten Mk.2 Canadian-B/North Shore Regiment: *Cpl.Todd B. Gessinger (Playable) *1st.Lt.Jean-Claude F. Mitchell - Lee-Enfield/Sten Mk.2 (Canadian) *W.O.Robsoon Terrence Harding (African-American) - De Lisle/M1A1 Thompson *Sgt.Brendan Glenn Perry - Lee-Enfield/M1897 Trench Gun *L/Cpl.Rin S.Lockhart - Ross Rifle 3 *Pfc.Derek Edmond Thorson (Radioman) - Springfield M1903 (Scoped)/Bren LMG *Pfc.Martin Darrell Barlow - Lee-Enfield/B.A.R. M1918 *Pfc.Shannon Sweeney Huskins - Sten Mk.2 (Canadian)/B.A.R. M1918 *Pfc.Miles Jeremy Newstone - M1 Garand/Sten Mk.2 (Canadian) *Pte.Finn T. Harper - Sten Mk.2 (Canadian) *Pte.Jacob "Jake" H. Sexton - Lewis Gun *Pte.Lincoln "Link" S. Ellison - M1A1 Thompson *Pte.Ethan N. Bailey - M1 Garand *Pte.Wyatt J. Braddock - Lanchester Mk.1 *Pte.Dewey George Turnbull - Lee-Enfield *Pte.Casper C. Lawrence - Ross Rifle 3 *Pte.Marshall S. McIntyre - Lewis Gun (Line:) *Cpl.Bruno G. Harris - M1897 Trench Gun *L/Cpl.Frank R. Hamilton (African-Canadain) - Sten Mk.2 (Canadian) *L/Cpl.Didler M. Skarozy - Lee-Enfield (Scoped) *Pte.Scott P. Carlson - B.A.R. M1918 *Pte.Matthew L. Moran - Ross Rifle 3 *Pte.Carter E. Drake - De Lisle Carbine/Sten Mk.2 (Canadian) *Pte.Tevin B. Foster (African-Canadian) - M1 Garand (Probably Tank Crew): *Sgt.Thomas M. Gillis - M1897 Trench Gun/Ross Rifle 3 *Cpl.Oliver N. Culpepper - Bren LMG *L/Cpl.Tracy Felix Browning (African-Canadian) - De Lisle Carbine/Sten Mk.2 (Canadian) *Pte.Ralph Danforth Sutherland - M1 Garand *Pte.Sean Pernell Tennyson - Springfield M1903 (Scoped) French Resistance: *Tristan Legion Monsarrat - Bren LMG/Mas 38 *Michelle Serafine Choel - Chatellerault/M1897 Trench Gun *Rosepierre Oliver-Joel Lebeau - /B.A.R. M1918 *Berlioz Odile Prudhomme - MAS 36 (Scoped)/Silenced Sten Mk.2 Polish: *Sgt.Donald "Bohater" R. Woychek (Playable) *Maj.Stanley "Papa Jack" Jackowicz - Sten Mk.2 *Cpl.Marek "Beksa" Ulan - Lee-Enfield/Bren LMG *Pfc.Maxis "Mouse" N. Rose - B.A.R. M1918 *Pfc.Jude "Jingo" K. Jurkiewicz - Chauchat CSRG On Radio: *1st.Lt./Cpt.Henryk "Blue Star" J. Novak (25 years old) - M1897 Trench Gun *Sgt,Teodor J. Eminowicz - Chauchat CSRG Polish 1st Independent Parachute Brigade: *Cpl.Stefan K. Wisnewski - *1st.Lt.Adam M. Dowbor - Sten Mk.2 *Sgt.Otto R. Kohn - KB98A *Aleksander J. Dorantt - KBK1929 (Scoped) *Jerzy Z. Lizowski - B.A.R. M1918 *Wiktor S. Obrieski - Lee-Enfield *Jan T. Wierzbowski - Lee-Enfield/FG42 (Scoped) *Samuz "Sam" D. Ciechanowski - M1897 Trench Gun *Adok S. Kapowski - P.I.A.T./Sten Mk.2 *Edward R. Velinski - Bren LMG *James B. Akopyan - M1897 Trench Gun *Daniel "Danny" J. Gorski - KB98A/B.A.R. M1918 *Jozef W. Zaloga - Chauchat CSRG *Sasha A. Tonn (19 years old) - Bren LMG C.O.: *Col.Kazimierz "Kaz" S. Mochilelock - Sten Mk.2 Others: *Men from 1st Polish Armored Division *Men from Polish 1st Independent Parachute Brigade British-A: *Sgt.Danny B. Kendall (Playable) *Cpt.Douglas O. Joyce (wears Glasses) - Sten Mk.2 *S/Sgt.Garfield C. Sangster - Bren LMG *Cpl.David Christie - De Lisle Carbine *L/Cpl.Percy Henry McIntosh - M1897 Trench Gun *Pte.Oliver Ambrose - De Lisle Carbine *Pte.Bernard Warcroft - Lee-Enfield *Pte.Derrick Dowton - Sten Mk.2 *Pte.Kevin James Wells - Bren LMG *Pte.Peter Ryan - Lee-Enfield *Pte.Jock Michael Murray - Sten Mk.2 *Pte.Neill Quinn - Bren LMG (Jeeps) *Lynda - .30 Cal/ *Belle - .30 Cal/ Others: *Dr.Albert Detwiler (Austrian,Scienctist) (wears Glasses) British-B: *Edward Carlyle (Playable) *Sgt.Bob Starkey - Sten Mk.2 *Cpl.Tosh B. Ashley - Bren LMG *L/Cpl..Ashton K. Ducote - M1897 Trench Gun *Pte.Micky Smith - Lee-Enfield C.O.: *Cpt.Arnold Q. French - Sten Mk.2 *Men of Popski's Private Army (wears Black Berets) *Tunisian men/Partisan fighters Long Range Desert Group: *Sgt.Jack Dehart - M1A1 Thompson *Cpl.Harold Snyder (Cartographer) - Lee-Enfield *Pvt.Allen Rowe - Bren LMG Starkey's Squad: *L/Cpl.Pieter Cyril Johnstone (Medic) - Webley Mk.4/DeLisle Carbine *Pfc.Kevin S. Bentley (Radioman) - Bren LMG *Pfc.Percy-Todd F. Edmondson - Silenced Sten Gun *Pvt.Michael H. Clarke - De Lisle Carbine *Pvt.Nigel L. Gideon (Engineer) - Vickers-Berthier *Pvt.Scott B. Kimberly (wears Glasses) - M1897 Trench Gun *Pvt.Henry Drake B. Lambeth - Lee-Enfield (Scoped) *Cpl.Rik Lennox - Lee-Enfield *L/Cpl.Duncan Weston - Lewis Gun British 7th Armoured Division: *Sgt.John Davis - Lee-Enfield/M1A1 Thompson *Cpt.Price - Lee-Enfield *Pvt.Macgregor - Lee-Enfield *Men of the 7th Armoured Division (wears Ten Helmets & "White Sheets") Tank Crew: *2nd.Lt.David Welsh (Playable) *Sgt.Reginald "Reggie" M. Atkinson - Bren LMG *Pfc.Jock G. MacPherson - Sten Mk.2 *Pfc.Tom H. Kelso - Vickers-Berthier *Pfc.Neil R. Bell-Ross - Lee-Enfield/M1A1 Thompson Matilda 2: *Sgt.Jaleel G. Foxx (African-American) (join the British Army) - M1897 Trench Gun *Cpl.Stephen"Bat" Q. Bathurst - Lewis Gun *L/Cpl.Chris D.Hale - Bren LMG *L/Cpl.Archie F. Pace - Lee-Enfield No.4 Mk.1 (T) (Scoped) Vehicles: *Trucks *Jeeps *Bren Carriers *Matilda 2 Tanks *Crusader Tanks Russian: *Cpl.Aleksandr Sokolov - PPSH *1st.Lt.Tanya Pavelonva - Scoped Mosin-Nagant *Sgt.Yuri Leonidovitch Moskowitz (19 Years old) - PPSH *Pvt./Cpl.Viktor Blykaher - Tokarev SVT-40 *Pvt.Misha Ilin - Double-Barrel Shotgun *Pvt.Gustava Chekov - PPSH *Pvt.Dimitri Maximov - PPS-43 *Pvt.Fievel Stephanovich Chernenko - PPSH *Pvt.Anna Demonic - (Scoped) Tokarev SVT-40 *Pvt.Yuli Yassukovich - DP-28 Others: *Cpl.Alexei Danilov - DPM *Pvt.Pavel Avagimov - Mosin-Nagant *Pvt.Kag Tchnerovkov - Mosin-Nagant *Pvt.Meisha Sandler - Mosin-Nagant *Pvt.Dimitry Jahn - Mosin-Nagant *Pvt.Sasha Demin - Mosin-Nagant *Pvt.Boris Treweek - Mosin-Nagant *Pvt.Draga Rankin - Mosin-Nagant *Pvt.Vasilli Pyatakov - Tokarev SVT-40 *Pvt.Sashenka Barbicon - Tokarev SVT-40 Officers: *CMSR.Col.Mikael Gurlukovich - Tokarev TT33/PPSH *Maj./Lt.Col.Sergei Badavitch PPS-43 *Gen.Leonid A. Belov Tank Crew: *Maj.Nikolai Badanov - DP-28 *Sgt.Dimitriy Petrov - PPSH-41 *Sgt.Fudor Belinki - DPM *Sgt.Viktor Gavrilov T-34/85 Medium Tank ( 11:55, August 23, 2019 (UTC))